ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation SEED Stage: Generation 02
Generation Mission 02: 宇宙要塞ア・バオア・クー ---- Normal Mode ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Player's warships destroyed Reward: *25000 Capital *Generation Normal Mission 03 *Capture capacity increased *Warship ability increased *Option Parts: Chobham Armor *GM System Development Plan *W Attack Command *Rental Characters: Amuro Ray (0079), Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi, Bright Noa (0079) ---- Notes: *Emblem No. 48: Red Comet can be obtained by defeating Char Aznable Map Items: *Emblem No. 12: Crimson Lightning *1x Shooting Manual *1x Repair Kit B *1x EN Pack B ---- Player Units: 1 Group White Base - Bright Noa (Lv 12) *Gundam (Lv 3) - Amuro Ray (Lv 15) **Core Booster (Lv 3) - Sayla Mass (Lv 11) *Guncannon (Lv 3) - Kai Shiden (Lv 11) **Guncannon (Lv 3) - Hayato Kobayashi (Lv 10) ---- Enemy Units: Gwazine - Zeon Officer (Lv 8) *Gelgoog (Commander Type) (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 8) **Gelgoog (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) **Gelgoog (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) *Gelgoog (Commander Type) (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 8) **Gelgoog (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) **Gelgoog (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) Zanzibar - Zeon Officer (Lv 8) *Rick Dom (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 8) **Rick Dom (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) **Rick Dom (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) Musai - Zeon Officer (Lv 8) *Zaku II Kai (Commander Type) (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 8) **Zaku II Kai (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) **Zaku II Kai (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) Zeong (Lv 1) - Char Aznable (Lv 14) *Elmeth (Lv 1) - Lalah Sune (Lv 9) Big Zam (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) Val Varo (Lv 1) - Kelly Layzner (Lv 10) *Bigro (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) *Bigro (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 6) ---- Strategy: Weaken enemies with the White Base crew and finish them off with your own units. Save their special attacks for Char, Lalah, and the Big Zam. The Val Varo has defense against beam weapons so avoid using beam rifles. Lure the enemies out slowly in groups and pick them off one at a time. Be careful of the Big Zam's map attack and make sure you pick up the emblem near the Val Varo. ---- Special Mode ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Player's warships destroyed Reward: *35000 Capital *Generation Special Mission 03 *Option Parts: Energy Cap *RX System Development Plan *Rental Characters: Char Aznable (0079), Lalah Sune ---- Notes: *Emblem No. 48: Red Comet can be obtained by defeating Char Aznable Map Items: *1x Leadership Manual *1x Mechanic Manual *1x Thoughts of Awakening *1x Repair Kit A *1x EN Pack B ---- Player Units: 2 Groups White Base - Bright Noa (Lv 30) *Alex (Lv Kai03) - Amuro Ray (Lv 35) **Gundam (Lv Kai03) - Sayla Mass (Lv 28) *Guncannon (Lv Kai03) - Kai Shiden (Lv 28) **Guncannon (Lv Kai03) - Hayato Kobayashi (Lv 27) ---- Enemy Units: Gwazine - Zeon Officer (Lv 17) *Kampfer (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 16) **Gelgoog Jager (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 14) **Gelgoog Jager (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 14) *Buster Gundam (Lv 1) - Dearka Elsman (Lv 27) **Gelgoog Jager (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 14) **Gelgoog Jager (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 14) Zanzibar - Zeon Officer (Lv 16) *Blitz Gundam (Lv 1) - Nicol Amalfi (Lv 27) **Rick Dom (Lv 3) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 14) **Rick Dom (Lv 3) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 14) Musai - Zeon Officer (Lv 16) *Duel Gundam (Lv 1) - Yzak Joule (Lv 27) **GINN (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 14) **GINN (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 14) Zeong (Lv Kai03) - Char Aznable (Lv 33) *Elmeth (Lv Kai03) - Lalah Sune (Lv 25) Big Zam (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 17) Big Zam (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 17) Aegis Gundam (Lv 1) - Athrun Zala (Lv 28) *Val Varo (Lv 1) - Kelly Layzner (Lv 27) *Bigro (Lv 1) - Zeon Soldier (Lv 14) ---- Strategy: As before, attack the enemies in groups and use the guest units to weaken them. Don't worry about keeping them alive, they're expendable unless you are trying to register any of their units. Category:SD Gundam G Generation SEED Category:Stages